Daddy Edward and Baby Bella
by rockersXdream
Summary: A look into the life of Daddy Edward as told by Bella Daddy Kink.
1. Chapter 1

**stephenie meyer owns Twilight i just own my dirty mind ha ha.**

**ok i hate long authors notes but has to be done **

**1. this is a daddy kink story if this offends anyone please do not continue thanx.**

**2. i have reasearched this lifestyle i have many friends on fetlife and have talked to them about this life.**

**3. this is not abuse as bella has chosen to be in this relationship and can chose to leave if she wishes edward is 37 bella is 21..**

**so if you are still with me continue on to the story this is a one shot for now but i may add to it again.x**

* * *

**Daddy Edward by Bella**

Bella was half conscious when Daddy came in to take away the empty bottle, she was conscious of him pausing above her knowing he was checking her bottle in the half light to make sure she had finished it. Although she had never believed she could go to sleep so early his insistence on her bedtime routine and his extra firm management of it meant that over time she had got used to it, and most of all, got used to the fact that there was no point in trying to change things, not unless she wanted a hard spanking before bedtime and Daddy had no problem in doing whatever was needed to get Bella to sleep.

In the beginning she'd been difficult taking her bottles. She thought Daddy gave her too many, they made her want to wee wee, she felt the liquid pressure build up against her bladder and the diaper so tightly and expertly fixed push against it. She didn't like the extra discomfort and decided she didn't need a bottle so would refuse to take it or throw it on the floor. Daddy would spank her so hard her mouth would open ready to cry and the bottle would be put back in, a second attempt not to take it would result in something much more serious. She'd only had one good beating with the wooden spoon for refusing her bottle before she'd learnt not to defy Daddy. Daddy said he knew when she needed a bottle and Daddy did.

Daddy decided bedtimes to. She wanted to stay up all night with Daddy watching television, but like all Daddy's he needed his "me" time. He'd been looking after his babygirl all day, this was his time now, and besides that after 9.00pm programmes weren't suitable for his babygirl. When Daddy said it was time for bed, it was time for bed, if she wanted to argue about it, it would be time for bed after a good licking and she'd lie in the dark wriggling in her cot trying to get comfortable from the sores on her bottom or top of her legs from the wooden spoon. She hated that wooden spoon.

She had once thrown the wooden spoon in the bin, ha, that would teach him. When he came to look for it and realised it was gone he was more than furious. It was 7pm at night. He strapped her into the car and took her to a 24 hour shop, where he made her carry 10 wooden spoons to the checkout and pay for them while he stood at her side. When they got back home she was late to bed that night and did she howl, she thought that night would never end. He could not believe her defiance, she could not believe Daddy would be so resolute as she was crying for him to stop, she was crying that she was sorry, she was crying it was her fault, she cried all week because the bruises and sores were such that they did not go overnight. Never again did such a thought cross her mind.

Daddy had heard people say discipline wasn't good for children and you should "talk to them" and explain what they had done wrong, but he was from the spare the rod spoil the child school of thought. He thought it was ridiculous to suggest a good hiding didn't modify a girls behaviour, teach her right from wrong and give her structure. Structure was as important as love, without structure you couldn't expect a girl to behave properly and for all the people too lazy to give their girls a good hiding when it was needed they deserved the spoiled little bitches their girls became. He would never have that for Bella. Bella deserved the best, she deserved his attention, his proper attention, if he did not give her a hiding when she deserved it he would be failing her. She was too immature to understand that, but he was her Daddy and it was his place to set the boundaries and look after her properly whether she understood it or not. He was not a Daddy to sherk his responsibilities.

The first time she had been put in her cot at 9pm she had cried. She had called out to Daddy that she was thirsty and needed a drink, so he had brought her in a bottle and from then on, that was why she was always given a night time bottle when he put her down, she was always expected to finish it as well. If he came back in to collect the bottle later and it had not been finished the following day she would know about it, just because it was her night time bottle and she was left alone in the dark to finish it, didn't make it any different to any other bottle. She had cried that she needed a wee wee, so he made sure every night that she was thickly diapered, she had cried at first the diapers were so thick, the plastic pants so tight around her legs but he patted her and reassured her they would keep her dry at night. Sometimes she brought it on herself. Around 8pm he would tell her it was time for her night time wee wee, all she had to do was squat down in front of him and wet her diaper, it would make her feel better and he'd put her in a clean diaper for bed. Even now, even after all this time he still had to endure her dramas of feeling embarrassed and she couldn't go, so it was up to her, he put her down with her bladder full and she could lie in a full diaper later on, that was not his fault.

The first time she cried, she cried, she shouted for Daddy, she said she couldn't go to sleep so early. She hated it alone in the cot in the dark. She could hear the television on and she knew Daddy was watching television, she could hear Daddy walking around and she wanted Daddy to come in and pick her up. She tried to sleep and rubbed against her bottom where a sore from a beating for bad behaviour was extra irritable because nappy rash was also on the same spot, she demanded Daddy come in and pick her up.

Daddy never came.

Daddy had read all the books on putting babies to sleep and they all said the same thing. If you put a baby down, afterwards you leave the baby there. If you keep going in to pick her up, she will keep creating and she will never learn to adjust to regular bedtimes and it will not be her fault, it will be his for not settling her into a routine. To settle her into a routine, you leave her to cry her eyes out for one night, you don't go in each time she calls you, you leave her, eventually she will cry herself to sleep, as long as you don't go in and pick her up. The following nights when she'd put in her cot she will just accept that it is sleep time and not expect to be picked up.

And that was exactly what happened. However she felt about bedtime, about those tight plastic pants being pulled up over an extra thick diaper and later a bottle pushed into her mouth while she lay in the cot for her to hold, however she felt about it, and she hated it, she didn't cry and she didn't shout and she didn't object, she just lay there, trying to wriggle and get comfy in the extra thick diaper, suckling her night time bottle knowing it would have to be emptied before he came back. Daddy was pleased with his parenting, being strict in the early days meant she had learnt to settle herself at night.

Usually she was taken to her cot at 9pm but tonight she was taken at 8pm. Daddy had told her that early that day, she had played up when they were out and Daddy said she'd be going to bed early tonight, and Daddy kept his promises. She lay there in the dark sucking her bottle wishing she hadn't played up. Wishing she could sit on Daddy;s lap. There was absolutely nothing she could do about it, if she had a tantrum now she'd be feeling the wooden spoon on the top of her legs and she still wouldn't get to stay up later, she turned over, she could hear the sounds of Daddy in other rooms walking around, this was how it was, she was in her cot for bedtime and she was settled for the night and Daddy had his 'me' time.

In the morning she lay in her cot watching Daddy sleep. She shifted uncomfortable at the very thick diaper which she had filled in the night. She wanted Daddy to wake up.

She did not dare wake Daddy up. She had done that in the past. Another morning like this one, lying uncomfortable in her wet diaper she had shouted for Daddy to wake up so he could change her.

Daddy heard about little girls where the whole house then revolves around the baby, but not in this house, in this house the baby fits in with the routine of the house. Daddy was furious at being woken up.

Daddy picked Bella up and asked her what was wrong. Bella said her diaper was wet. He could not believe it, she had woken him up "because her diaper was wet". Was she going to die from a wet diaper? Was she the only little girl in the world lying in a wet diaper that morning until her Daddy woke up? He was furious, he was tired and he was furious.

He put Bella on the bed and left the room, she did not understand it as the change mat was in the corner. When he came back he came back with the wooden spoon and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She said she was sorry and she started crying, he told her not to bother, that she would soon have something proper to cry about. She wanted her diaper changed so she would get it changed, if it mattered that much to her, so much it was more important than Daddy sleeping, so much that it was more important than Daddy being happy.

He turned his babygirl over and cleaned her. Once cleaned he announced he was going to smack her 40 times with the wooden spoon. She managed to get off the bed and tried to run out of the room, he caught her and announced it would now be 60 times for her disobedience and "Do not mess with me Girl". He restrained her face down on the bed and heard her little screams into the pillow. When her bottom was red raw he put on a clean diaper. Now she had her clean diaper, was that worth waking Daddy up for? He put her back in her cot and he listened to her cry herself to sleep. For a while she sobbed uncontrollably until he soothed her hair and told her to "Settle herself", still she cried, so he fetched her a bottle, put it in her mouth, told her to make sure it was empty when he woke up, and he went back to bed.

Now she lay there, the morning light coming in, sucking on her pacifier for comfort. Daddy was still sleeping and she had learnt never to wake him, he would attend to her when he was ready. When he woke up he came over to his little babygirl, sweet baby, patting her diaper and feeling it heavy, bless her, she so needed her Daddy and she so needed her diapers. Sometimes she would argue with him that she didn't need to be in diapers anymore, but here was the evidence, thick and well filled, she needed her diapers alright.

She hadn't had a dirty diaper for two days though, it wasn't good for her. She fought against it being dirty, she didn't "like the feeling", she'd have an enema today, arms strapped to her side, nice and strong pushed into her, rolled over and laid on her stomach as the contractions pushed through her and helpless to move with her arms strapped together, listening to her cry with each contraction he wondered how many times he'd have to do this before she stopped "not liking the feeling" of producing a dirty diaper by herself.

When it was over he waited for her to say "Thank you Daddy", he liked good manners. He took her into the lounge and sat her on his lap, his little babygirl.

"Who loves you babygirl?". She looked at him after her uncomfortable night rolling on a thick diaper over a good hiding that day and nappy rash, she wanted to say a lot of things and all of them would have been a very bad idea, "You do Daddy".

"Do you love Daddy". "Yes Daddy" "Good girl".

At the end of the day, nobody could love his babygirl more than he did, nobody could protect her like he could, nobody could make her more secure than he could, keep her more settled, and nobody could comfort and love his babygirl more than him, because he was her Daddy.

If she was a good girl today he might take her out yes, if it was a sunny day he'd take her out, and they would have a good day.

**hit the review button if u like.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i am sorry to do this but as of right now i will not be updating any of my stories my daughter is now 4 months and a handful ha ha so i do not have any time to site down and write. i am not giving up completley although if anyone would like to continue any of my stories send me a message and i will definetly think about it.**

**again i am sorry but my daughter has to come first and thank you all for your lovely reviews and messages.x**


End file.
